Let's Go Take A Howl at that Moon
by foolishwandwaving18
Summary: *SPOILERS FROM SEASON 9 FINALE* Everything is going to change for better or for worse...
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first Supernatural episodes and take on the future of SPN. I hope none of them seem to out of character. I'll try to update as much as I can, my inspiration comes and goes plus I have finals coming up. Hope you enjoy my story :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, and the part where Crowley is talking about Cain I cut it from the episode to make sure it was accurate.

"Dean!" Sam said running towards his brother, and sweeping him into a tight hug.

"More or less," Dean muttered.

"How are you alive?" asked Sam still in shock.

"It's...complicated." Dean started, and then Crowley appeared around the corner.

"Should I explain, Dean?" asked Crowley. Dean thought for a moment then nodded towards Crowley.

"Well, there is a story. A story that explains everything. Apparently Cain like your brother was willing to accept death rather than becoming the killer the Mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the Blade. He died. Except as rumor has it, the Mark never quite let go. I didn't tell your brother and you the story, because it was just a rumor. Why should I get you both worked up about something that may not even be true." Crowley said.

"So the Mark brought him back. What does that entitle?" Sam asked wearily.

"Well..." Dean started then flicked his black eyes open.

"Dean," Sam said stumbling back and pleading, "Is there anyway you could change him back Crowley?"

"Nothing I can do," Crowley said.

Then there was a flutter of wings. "I got here as soon as I could. I needed to get my grace back." Castiel started and then screeched at the site of Dean's demonic face.

"It was the Mark of Cain," said Sam before Castiel asked.

"Closing the gates of Hell," Castiel whispered to himself. This was audible enough that both of the demons in the room heard it.

"Not over my dead body," Dean and Crowley said in sync.

"Why do you not want to close the gates of hell," asked Crowley.

"For the same reason I didn't want to before. I refuse to let my baby brother die." Dean said sternly.

"But Dean, you would be cured!" exclaimed Sam not caring about whatever it took to fix his brother.

"Look Sam I need to suffer my consequences, we can't just find a back way for everything especially if it means your death," Dean said.

"But Dean your a monster," stated Sam simply.

"Ouch," said Crowley pretending to be hurt.

As Sam and Dean began to bicker. Crowley and Castiel taking in everything. Crowley started sending texts to his demons in hell, that Dean Winchester is now a Demon. On the other side of things Castiel was calling out the same thing over angel radio. Each one got varying answers. Castiel got answers from kill him to save him, and Crowely got answers from a Winchester on our side now we are lethal to damn him to the deepest pits in hell.

"Crowley, what are you going to do to him?" asked Castiel.

"Even though I am the King of Hell it doesn't mean I am in charge of everyone and boss them around. Well maybe I do but he could kill me so I am not taking any chances. But there is a lot of things I would like to do with him," Crowley replied dreamily.

"Don't even think about it Crowley," growled Castiel.

"Woah don't get all jealous, feathers, your boy toy is fine. I just said I wouldn't do anything," Crowley said.

"And I said to not even think about it," Castiel retorted.

They just glared at each other and turned there attention back to Sam and Dean. Who had stop bickering an just staring angrily at each other not knowing what more to say to convince the other. Then all of sudden Sam leaped at Dean knocking him into the devil's trap. Sam tried to get out, but Dean pulled him in and started throwing punches.

"Stop fighting," said Castiel said pulling Sam and Dean apart.

"He started it,and he knows I can't get out," Dean growled bearing his teeth.

"It doesn't matter who started it I am stopping it." Castiel said sternly, "You are brothers, and I am sick of seeing you fight. Dean I don't care if your a demon, it doesn't excuse from being in control from your emotions, especially since you are a fresh demon and still remember your humanity. And Sam fighting is not the answer, we need to take this situation with precautions and no task rash."

Both of them nodded their heads afraid of the freshly powerful angel. "Well now we are all made up. Get me out of here Cas," demanded Dean. Castiel cracked the devil's trap.

"Why did you let him out Cas. He could just disappear at any time. We don't know what demon Dean is capable of," Sam said.

"Because Sam haven't we learned that locking up people we are trying to help isn't the answer. I don't know how many times we have done this and it doesn't work. All of this has just become so repetitive. We need to learn from our mistakes and move on to find better solutions," Castiel said.

"I have to agree with feathers on this one," Crowley said dryly.

Sam shrugged giving up and Dean seem pleased with Cas's word.

"How's Heaven? Killed the bastard Metatron?" asked Dean wanting to change the topic.

"Killing isn't the answer Dean I've come to terms with that, and there has been enough angel death.I put him in heaven's jail. There are so few of us left since the fall and the fighting. Also Gadreel is dead. He gave his life for humanity," said Castiel bowing his head.

"For such a bad guy he really wasn't a bad guy," Sam said.

Castiel nodded, "He was a good soldier."

"Well, if we are done with all this chit chat. I have things I need to attend to in hell. Care to join me Dean?" Crowley asked.

There was a long pause, and then Dean said with a smirk "As long as I get a tour."

"Why of course. The best for the destroyer of Abbadon," Crowley said. They both started walking out the door. Sam was going to say something in protest, but Cas shook his head at him.

Before Dean left he said "I'll be back Sammy. Don't do anything stupid."

Once Crowley and Dean were gone Sam looked at Castiel and said "What are we going to do, Cas?"

"Take it day by day and find out what we need to. I need to go back to Heaven, and your coming with me. I don't trust you alone right now, and I really need someone I can fully trust up there," Castiel said.

Sam nodded his head not wanting to argue anymore today. "Okay just let me leave a note for Dean," he said.

After he finished the note Castiel put his hand on his shoulders and they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... Just wow... That was the most response I have ever got to positing a Fanfiction. Maybe it's because I've only written Harry Potter and there less responsive, with the SPN fandom is in a hiatus. So I felt very inspired to write this chapter. I think it's easier for me to write knowing someone is going to actually read it. Also all of my original characters in this chapter won't take to big of a role in Dean's life or be paired with him. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

"Where are we?" Dean asked looking around at what seemed to be a party.

"In hell of course. We are celebrating you, Dean," Crowley said.

"Me?" Dean said confused.

"Yes you. You see Dean, we lost a great man in Hell along time ago to a dirty little angel, but now we have him back," Crowley said.

Dean thought for a moment, and then said "I could kill you all in seconds. Why would you be celebrating a new threat?" asked Dean.

"Well Dean that is also why we are having this to please you. Besides, do you actually feel the need to kill us?" Crowley questioned.

Dean thought for a moment and then said "No, not really. Actually I feel like partying." Dean said winking at a passing blonde.

"Be careful what you wish for," Crowley said and then leaned over to Dean and whispered "Erin is quite a lot to handle."

"Don't worry Crowley, it wouldn't be the first time I have been with a needy girl," Dean said with a smirk.

"Well go get some tiger," Crowley said patting Dean's back and then disappearing in the crowd.

Dean stood there a moment trying to take in everything that has happened, but soon a brunette and Erin who he winked at earlier caught his attentions.

"Hey ladies," Dean said flicking his eyes black.

They both giggled, and then Erin said "Hey," she said fluttering her eyelashes, and then said "I am Erin and this is my sister Jane."

"You don't look much like sisters," Dean commented.

"These aren't our bodies," said Jane.

"But this sure is yours isn't it?" Erin asked stroking his chest.

"One hundred precent mine and only mine. So how did you two end up here?" asked Dean.

"Well only the elite Demons are allowed to this party, no low class scum," Jane said sticking up her nose.

"No Jane he meant here in hell," said Erin rolling her eyes, "We were both really into witchcraft."

"Witches," Dean said distastefully, remembering his hatred towards them.

"Maybe we should get going Erin," Jane said dragging her sister away.

"Wow you really scare them off don't you," said a slender red-head who came up behind Dean.

"Women, no. Witches, yes," Dean said.

"Sure," the women replied slyly and then asked, "Would you care to join people who are more then just bimbos with no personality?"

Dean did like his bimbos, but he wanted to see what else hell was made of. He nodded his head, and the women grabbed his hand and pulled through the crowd until they reached a dark corner with three guys and two more girls.

"So this is the gang, this is James," she said ushering towards a skinny guy staring off into space, "That's Zach and Nathan," she said pointing at the two men who were undressing each other with their eyes, "And finally this is Clarissa, and Serene." gesturing towards a very athletic-looking brunette, and a short woman with wavy blonde hair. Dean nodded politely to each one of them as they were introduced.

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"Oh haha I guess I did forget to introduce myself. I am Liv." she said putting out her hand. Dean grasped it cautiously.

"No witches here," Liv said playfully, "Just a bunch of people who some deals for the good of others and ended up here."

"Well, sounds like where I just might fit in. But if you guys are so good how did you end up at this 'elite' party?" Dean asked.

"Just because we came down here for a good cause doesn't meant we aren't 'elite' demons," James said.

The rest nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Dean enough about us, tell us about you," said Clarissa handing him a cup, with only god knows what.

"Well there probably isn't much to tell that you don't already know. I am well was actually who knows what tense anymore a hunter. I was grown up for the majority of my life hunting. It all started when Azaezel killed my mom. The rest you probably know about that. I don't know what else to say, my life always seems to be in chaos, whether it's monsters, demons, or angels. It's really just a long long story." Dean said.

"We understand," Nathan said sympathetically.

"The least you could do though is tell us how you got here," Zach said. Nathan elbowed him and whispered to him, "Don't be so blunt."

"Wait you don't know?" Dean said confused.

"No we don't," Clarissa said and then continued to say "We all got the message that your a demon and that there was going to be a huge party. There were rumors flying around though. There was some quite hilarious ones like you and Crowley confessed your undying love for each other, so you became a demon to be with him and rule over hell."

"Well that is far from the truth," said Dean shaking his head, "How do people even come up with this stuff?"

"You don't know?" asked Nathan. Dean shook his head.

"You two spend quite a lot of time with each other. More than any of us." Nathan said.

Dean raised an eyebrow, and said "Really?"

"Yep. Crowley mostly has high authority demons do his work. Also you guys did tag team and kill Abbadon. So why would it be so far out that you are together and arguably the most powerful couple ever," Zach said.

Dean made a disgusted look, "Me and Crowley are never has happened and never will."

"Okay we get that. But could you really should tell how you were turned demon, I am dying to know. Everyone else is just being to polite to say anything," Zach said.

Dean thought for a moment about how much he was willing to tell the group of demons. "Well long story short I was killed with the Mark of Cain."

"How did you manage to get the Mark of Cain?" asked James.

"Crowley and I went to visit Cain to see if he was would kill Abbadon. He turned us down and told us he would never kill again after he accidentally killed his loved one in order to kill Abbadon. Then we were attacked by some of Abbadon's people, so I had to fight them off alone because Crowley had disappeared and Cain wouldn't fight. Finally when it was over, I had proved myself to Cain so he transferred me the mark," Dean said.

"Wow, can we see it," Zach asked. Dean looked around and everyone else seemed to want to see it.

"I feel like Harry Potter when everyone wanted to see his scar," said Dean jokingly, rolling up his sleeve.

All of them leaned in closer to get a real good look even a few demons who weren't apart of the group tried to peak over.

"Was it hard having the mark?" Liv asked curiously.

"When I was a human yes, I wasn't strong enough for it, but so far there has been no issues," replied Dean.

"That's good," Liv said.

After everyone settled down, Zach said "Now the real question is who killed you, because it definitely wasn't a demon after you killed Abbadon."

"It was Metatron," stated Dean simply, not wanting to get into the messy details.

"Metatron, isn't that the scribe of god or something?" asked James.

Dean nodded his head and then deciding to tell the whole story since they will probably ask anyway, "More like was the scribe of God, he went all crazy and believed he should be God for humanity, and that he would be a better God then God ever was. He made all of the angels fall, and there were angels taking sides against each other and fighting. So Sam, Castiel, Gadreel, and I wanted to bring down Metatron and restore Heaven. First we had to have Castiel and Gadreel sneak into Heaven to destroy the Word of God which was making Metatron so powerful. But Metatron fatally wounded me before the tablet was destroyed."

"Wow that sounds more like a story plot than real life," Serene said speaking up for the first time through out the conversation.

"It feels as unreal as it seems. I remember when I was younger thinking I knew everything about the supernatural world, but I was far from it," Dean said.

"Most people go through something like that at one point or another," commented Clarissa.

"So what now? I mean you don't have to listen to Crowley, because you could kill him in seconds if you wanted to, and it's not like you can really go back to your old life," Liv said.

"I really don't know right now. I'm just going to take it day by day," Dean replied.

"Makes sense," said Nathan.

It was silent for a while nonproductive knowing what to say. Dean finally took a sip of his drink, "What is this? It's delicious!"

"It's probably best you don't know," replied Liv.

Dean shrugged and probably thought they were right, "So what is everyone going to do after the party?"

"Go back to work. Some of us are crossroad demons, others are in charge of checking each soul coming in, and there is a torture department for certain cases. Ever since Crowley transformed hell it's pretty boring, not too much to do." Clarissa said.

"Yeah all hell is now is hella boring," Liv joked.

"Ain't that the truth," Zach said.

They talked for a few more hours with everyone slowly dwindling until it was only Liv and Dean left i. the group. "I am tired of talking. Want to go dance?" asked Liv.

"Love to, but this doesn't look like the right place for it," Dean said looking around seeing everyone just hanging out and talking.

"Not in this room, silly," she said grabbing his hand and dragging him through the crowd once more.

Finally they came to doubled doors, which she pushed open, and behind it was a dim lit room with crazy flashing lights and loud music.

They started dancing. Through out the next few hours Dean danced with Liv and a majority of the rest of the women in the room, even though Dean enjoyed Liv's company he couldn't help himself surrounded by so many other beautiful women. At some point Crowley appeared behind Dean and told him it was time to go. Dean had mouth goodbye to Liv and Crowley grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared.


End file.
